


Burlesque

by sizhuisturnips



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Burlesque, Gay, M/M, Male Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhuisturnips/pseuds/sizhuisturnips
Summary: A lot of special things happen under Junmyeon's club for Burlesque.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Burlesque

**Author's Note:**

> Song for this Chapter: Welcome to the Burlesque - Cher

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Burlesque

Black sneakers step into my line of view, immediately making me look up. Junmyeon grins down at me before fixing the brown wig on my head. “Why must you look so nice in both genders? It’s not very fair.” He remarks, a grin on his face. Sehun immediately whirls around in his chair, frowning. “And me?” 

“You’re the most handsome one here, Sehunnie.” Jongin teases, walking past to get his shirt. Junmyeon chuckles, rolling his eyes before nodding in agreement. “Let’s put on a good performance today, boys. And girl.” I roll my eyes when Junmyeon winks in my direction, “Don’t we always, Junmyeon hyung?” I slip on the other heel, raising a brow at the older male.

“Well yes. But today good friends of mine are coming and one of them for the first time.” Junmyeon replies, brushing back his black hair. Sehun gasps, hands dropping from his black hair, “It’s Chanyeol’s birthday!” Junmyeon nods, rolling his eyes and walking over to fix Sehun’s hair. “Is Minseok hyung coming?” Jongdae questions, slipping his shoes on. “Yes, Jongdae.” Junmyeon sighs as I stand up from my seat. “I’m still taller.” Sehun remarks, nodding towards my heels. “Fuck you, Sehun.” I snap back, checking my makeup. 

“Language boys.” Junmyeon snaps back, giving a pointed look before walking off. “Baekhyun. Makeup?” I turn my head to look at Jongdae, frowning. “Come here, I’ll fix it.” I offer, grabbing my black makeup bag off the table. “Dressing up for Minseokkie?” Sehun teases from behind me. “Sehun, shut the fuck up before we cut you out the number.” I snarl angrily, hand steady while fixing Jongdae’s eyeshadow. “Baekhyun.” Yixing scolds as he walks into the room, dressed and ready to go.

“Hyung. It’s time.” Jongin speaks up after a moment, voice shy. “Alrighty. Let’s go.” I put my stuff down before beckoning Jongdae ahead of me. I gently grab Jongin’s wrist before heading down the steps, “No one’s angry with you, ok? Take deep breaths.” I soothe and he nods, hugging me. “Let’s go.” He whispers after a moment. 

-

I can’t help the small smirk on my face while straddling the oldest member as he slides to the floor. Yixing smirks slightly in return, hands on my hips. Out of all the boys, Yixing by far is the easiest to dance with as he falls into character very easily. Jongdae by far is one of the hardest, although, he could be way worse. Jongdae isn’t necessarily bad on stage, it’s after we finish a number, he tends to be a little more awkward.

Very briefly during the number, I made eye contact with Minseok. Specifically, when Jongdae was against me when I was leant over. The older male had his eyebrows raised as if to warn me to not go too far and you really can’t blame me for smirking back. Just for extra measure, I shimmy my hips just slightly before straightening up.

Teasing aside, it took me till about the 3rd or 4th number to notice the new friend Junmyeon was talking about. He sat between Kyungsoo and Minseok, what seems like a soft blush on his cheeks. He’s defiantly handsome. I’ll have to remember to ask Junmyeon about him. I did most numbers cross dressed but I did have 2 dressed as my original gender.

Scratch that, I will have to figure out how to pretend that I wasn’t interested in this new friend. “Baekhyun, I saw you looking at him a lot.” Junmyeon deadpans, leaning back on the chair. “I was not.” I deny, ruffling my hair. “Could’ve sworn you were. Hm, guess I won’t tell you about him.” 

“Wait! Fine fine. You win.” I give in, sighing. “Thought so. His name is Chanyeol.” Junmyeon begins, pulling his phone out. “Age?”  
“Your age.”

“Gay?”

“Bi.”

“Same shit.”

Junmyeon looks up in disbelief, “Byun Baekhyun, you did not just say that it’s the same thing.” I sigh, rolling my eyes. “Ok, it’s not but both ways he likes men.” 

“And if he didn’t it’s okay cause you can flaunt a dress with your curves.” I snort, smirking at the older. “Don’t let Sehun hear you say that.” Junmyeon chuckles in return, amused. “What else is there to him?” I question, curious. Junmyeon grins, turning his phone to me. “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

My Chanyeol:  
I had to head out, hyung. I’ll come back tomorrow night.

I smirk, looking up at the older male. “Don’t you worry because I will.”


End file.
